The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Currently, liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are commonly used as display devices. The LCD is capable of displaying images with good quality while consuming lower electrical power, and is thus used often as the display devices of battery powered electronic devices, such as laptop computers, mobile phones, digital cameras and other portable devices.
As disclosed in Tsujimura et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,689,629, which is assigned to AU Optronics Corp., the parent company of the assignee of the current application, and hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety, the wirings, such as the scan lines and signal lines of the array, are preferably comprised of a low-resistance material, such as aluminum or an aluminum alloy, so as to increase the speed with which the scan lines and signal lines operate. However, aluminum tends to be easily oxidized. For that reason, Tsujimura et al. discloses forming wirings as a two-layer structure, with a lower layer of aluminum, aluminum alloy or other low-resistance material, and an upper layer of molybdenum, chromium, tantalum, titanium, alloys thereof, or oxidation-resistant conductive material. Tsujimura further discloses that the scan lines and signal lines contact connection pads, through which the array is connected to a driving system. Tsujimura discloses forming dummy conductive patterns, situated between the connection pads and the pixel electrodes, but not in contact with any of the wirings on the substrate. By increasing the density of conductive material in a given area, the dummy conductive patterns can reduce etching undercut and improve the tapered shape of the wiring.
In LCD panels, the semiconductor material making up the TFT channel may be amorphous silicon. However, as disclosed in Chen, U.S. Pat. No. 6,818,967, which is assigned to AU Optronics Corp., the parent company of the assignee of the current application, and hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety, poly-silicon channel TFTs offer advantages over amorphous silicon TFTs, including lower power and greater electron migration rates. Poly-silicon may be formed by converting amorphous silicon to poly-silicon via a laser crystallization or laser annealing technique. Use of the laser permits fabrication to occur at temperatures below 600° C., and the fabricating technique is thus called low temperature poly-silicon (LTPS). As disclosed in Chen, the re-crystallization process of LTPS results in the formation of mounds on the surface of the poly-silicon layer, and these mounds impact the current characteristics of the LTPS TFT. Chen discloses a method to reduce the size of the LTPS surface mounds, by performing a first anneal treatment, then performing a surface etching treatment, for example using a solution of hydrofluoric acid, and then performing a second anneal treatment. The resulting LTPS surface has mounds with a height/width ratio of less than 0.2. A gate isolation layer, gate, dielectric layer, and source and drain metal layers can then be deposited above the LTPS layer to form a complete LTPS TFT.
As explained in Sawasaki et al., U.S. Pat. No. 7,557,895, which is assigned to AU Optronics Corp., the parent company of the assignee of the current application, and hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety, the thickness of the liquid crystal layer typically must be uniformly controlled, in order to avoid unevenness in brightness across the LCD panel. As disclosed in Sawasaki et al., the required uniformity may be achieved by disposing a plurality of pillar spacers between the TFT substrate and the color filter substrate. As further disclosed in Sawasaki et al., the pillar spacers may be formed with different heights, such that some spacers have a height that is greater than the gap between the substrates and other spacers have a height that is less than the gap between the substrates. This configuration may permit the spacing between the substrates to vary with temperature changes but also prevent excessive deformation when forces are applied to the panel. Sawasaki et al. further discloses a method for assembling the substrates with the liquid crystal material between them. This method comprises steps of preparing the two substrates, coating a sealing material on the circumference of the outer periphery of one of the pair of substrates, dropping an appropriate volume of liquid crystal on one of the pair of substrates, and filling in the liquid crystal between the pair of substrates by attaching the pair of substrates in a vacuum followed by returning the attached pair of substrates to atmospheric pressure.
Generally, in a LCD device adopting color models such as RGB or RGBW models, a pixel may include a plurality of sub-pixels corresponding to different colors. For example, in the RGB display device, a pixel includes a red (R) sub-pixel, a green (G) sub-pixel, and a blue (B) sub-pixel. In the RGBW display device, a pixel include a R sub-pixel, a G sub-pixel, a B sub-pixel, and a white (W) sub-pixel. Specifically, each sub-pixel has a color resist of the corresponding color, and for the R, G and B sub-pixels, a photo spacer may be disposed on the color resist to separate the color resist layer and other layers of the display device.
Due to the different penetration frequency of different colors, a sectional difference may exist between the color resist of the B sub-pixel and the color resists of the R and G sub-pixels, and the height of the photo spacers may be designed differently to provide sufficient liquid crystal margin for the pixel. However, when the LCD device utilizes a black matrix on array (BOA) model, the adjustment of the height of the photo spacers may be limited due to the material of the photo spacers, thus reducing the liquid crystal margin for the pixel.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.